Flower
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Keindahan bunga-bunga di dunia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seseorang bernama Alibaba Saluja. An AlaAli FF-1st FF in this fandom! Warning inside! Flames, critiques, and concrit are allowed!


**Flower**

**Pairing : Aladdin x Alibaba**

**Disclaimer : Magi – The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka, FF by me.**

**Warning : BL, Shou-ai, OOCness, drabble, don't like, don't read. Feel free to give flames or critique, but please don't bash the pairings and the characters here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ugo_-kun_ mengajariku banyak hal. Apa itu dunia, apa itu Bumi, apa itu tumbuhan, apa itu hewan dan apa itu manusia. Bahkan dia mengajariku tentang apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Dia mengajari semua hal yang ia tahu kepadaku.

Aku ingat sekali Ugo_-kun_ pernah mengajariku tentang sesuatu yang disebut 'keindahan'. 'Keindahan' adalah sesuatu yang memiliki proporsi yang harmonis. Sesuatu yang membuat kita merasa senang dan bahagia. Begitu kata Ugo_-kun_ padaku.

Dan salah satu hal yang mempunyai 'keindahan' adalah bunga. Ugo_-kun_ bilang ada bermacam-macam jenis bunga dengan berbagai bentuk, warna dan bau yang berbeda—di situlah letak keindahannya. Berbeda-beda tapi sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandang lama-lama.

Tapi sejak aku keluar dari 'tempat ini', berkeliling di berbagai macam tempat yang berbeda, dan menemukan banyak sekali jenis bunga, bagiku...

_Itu tidak begitu indah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura adalah bunga yang indah. Mempesona dengan warna merah muda dan putih, bertengger pada setiap batang dan tangkai pohonnya yang kokoh. Baik itu masih melekat pada tangkai, maupun berguguran, pemandangan yang disajikan oleh siluet bunga ini luar biasa. Namun...

_Itu tidak begitu indah._

**.**

Lantana begitu menyejukkan dengan sentuhan _soft pink_ dengan warna kuning pada bagian tengah bunganya. Kelopak yang belum mekar akan berbentuk seperti pita-pita kecil—seperti seorang gadis yang memakai gaun dengan aksesoris pita yang mahal. Namun...

_Itu tidak begitu indah._

**.**

Hydragea seperti bola salju berwarna ungu pastel di musim gugur. Lembut dan menawan semua orang yang melihatnya. Bunga yang terlihat bagaikan bayi yang masih polos. Sangat manis—dan juga menentramkan hati. Namun...

_Itu tidak begitu indah._

**.**

Poppy sangatlah anggun. Belum pernah kutemukan bunga yang sebegini anggun sebelumnya. Bentuknya seperti gaun putri raja dengan warna cerah mempesona. Ia menawan setiap hati yang melihatnya seakan memiliki sihir yang kuat. Namun...

_Sekali lagi,_

_Aku tidak merasa bunga itu begitu indah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hey, Ugo_-kun_. Apa benar bunga adalah benda yang indah?

Kalau ia indah, mengapa hatiku tidak mau menerima keharmonisannya dengan alam?

Mengapa hatiku tidak mau berkata bahwa mereka memiliki sesuatu bernama 'keindahan' seperti yang kau katakan?

Mengapa hatiku hanya merasa _sedikit _senang dan bahagia akan kehadirannya?

**.**

"_Apa semua keindahan dari bunga-bunga ini tidak cukup untukmu, Aladdin?"_

Aku mengangguk pada sosok pria besar berwarna biru di hadapanku.

"_Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan agar 'keindahan' bunga-bunga ini bisa membuatmu merasa cukup?"_

Aku diam. Kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku... tidak tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Namaku Alibaba! Aku akan pergi ke Dungeon dan mendapatkan Amon! Kemudian keluar dari sana dan menjadi orang terkaya di dunia!"

_Begitu ambisius dan teguh._

_**.**  
_

"...Maaf, Aladdin. Aku tidak bisa... menepati janji kita..."

_Terkadang bisa tersesat dalam jalan kegelapan._

**.**

"Aku akan melindungi negeri ini, walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri!"

_Rela berkorban demi orang lain tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya._

**.**_  
_

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun. Aku bahkan... membunuh Kasim."

_Dibalik keberaniannya, ada sisi yang amat rapuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dia... sempurna._

_Dia orang yang berani._

_Dia orang yang baik._

_Dia orang yang begitu mempesona._

_Dia memiliki berbagai macam warna dan rasa. Ada kala di mana ia merasa bahagia, ada kala di mana ia merasa bosan, ada kala ketika dia merasa sebal, ada kala di mana kesedihan melahapnya dalam kegelapan._

_Dia membuatku merasakan pengalaman baru. Berpetualang dengannya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya untuk selamanya._

_Dia adalah orang yang kuinginkan. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki 'keindahan' yang kucari selama ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Uwooo! Padang bunga! Indahnya!" Alibaba Saluja berteriak senang ketika biji matanya mendapati pemandangan spektakuler—di mana padang bunga Oriental Poppy membentang luas. Angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut membuat bunga-bunga itu menari.

Aladdin—bocah berambut kepang berwarna biru tersenyum dan ikut bersorak senang di samping Alibaba, sedangkan satu teman mereka—Morgiana, hanya mengangguk.

"Ini bunga apa, ya? Baru kali pertama aku melihatnya~" Alibaba terlihat penasaran dengan bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti anak kecil yang penasaran mengapa roda bisa berputar.

"Ini namanya bunga Oriental Poppy. Setelah bersemi di musim semi, dia akan mati, namun kelopaknya akan mekar kembali begitu hujan musim gugur datang, Alibaba_-kun_." Aladdin menjawab pertanyaan Alibaba—seakan mengerti bahwa Alibaba memang tertarik dengan bunga ini.

Alibaba terlihat kagum, "Oh, kau tau banyak soal bunga. Kau belajar dari mana, eh?"

Aladdin hanya nyengir, "Ehehehe, Ugo_-kun_ yang memberitahuku dulu~"

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Aku mencium bau air di sebelah sana. Mungkin sungai. Aku akan ke sana dan mengeceknya sekalian mengambil air minum untuk kita." Morgiana berujar pelan. Gadis petarung berambut merah itu memang memiliki indra penciuman yang sangat tajam.

Aladdin dan Alibaba hanya mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Mor(giana)!"

Morgiana mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju sungai yang kemungkinan letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Dua pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Morgiana dan tak lupa berkata 'hati-hati'.

"Tapi...," Alibaba menundukkan badannya, berusaha untuk melihat keelokan Oriental Poppy dari jarak yang cukup dekat, "bunga ini benar-benar indah, ya. Seperti tidak ada bunga lain yang bisa menandingi keindahannya!" lanjutnya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Aladdin yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertegun melihat Alibaba. Ia seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Alibaba—namun diurungkan, dan digantikan dengan tangannya yang mengambil satu batang bunga dan memetiknya.

"Alibaba-_kun_," Aladdin memanggil Alibaba. Yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemanggil. Tangan Aladdin yang membawa bunga itu bergerak mendekat ke samping wajah Alibaba, kemudian menyematkan bunga Poppy tersebut ke telinga Alibaba, "dibandingkan dengan semua bunga yang ada di padang ini, Alibaba-_kun _masih jauh lebih cantik, serta indah." Senyum menawan menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Semilir angin sore berhembus kencang, membuat rambut kedua insan ini bergerak-gerak. Cahaya surya berwarna jingga menerpa wajah mereka.

Alibaba tertegun. Ada apa ini? Kenapa bocah yang lebih pendek darinya, lebih muda darinya, bisa terlihat begitu dewasa dan menawan seperti ini? Dan kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat begini terhadap Aladdin?!

Tanpa disadari, guratan merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Alibaba, "...Ap-Ap-Ap—Can... Ak-Aku bukan wanita, Bodoh!" ujar Alibaba kaget dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan. Saking kagetnya, dia sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Ahaha, tapi aku berkata sejujurnya, kok. Alibaba-kun sangat cantik dan indah. Kau punya keindahan yang membuatku senang dan bahagia—lebih dari bunga-bunga ini." Aladdin masih tersenyum, membuat orang yang diberi senyuman semakin salah tingkah, "Lagipula, seindah-indahnya bunga, ia tidak bisa memiliki ekspresi di mana wajahnya bisa memerah seperi ini dan membuatnya semakin indah." Aladdin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Alibaba. Sorot matanya menjadi tajam namun dewasa.

Jika kau bisa menemukan sebuah apel merah, dan kemudian kau letakkan di samping wajah Alibaba, mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana apel dan mana Alibaba karena semuanya berwarna merah.

"Ah, memera—"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" dengan sigap, Alibaba menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan satu lengannya. Senyum Aladdin bertambah lebar. Tangannya terulur dan menarik lengan Alibaba menjauh dari wajahnya. Sedetik ia merasa tertegun dengan wajah yang ditampakkan Alibaba padanya—sangat manis dan cantik. Mempesona. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada Alibaba—semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, mempersempit jarak bibir mereka. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi buas. Lidah Aladdin mulai memasuki rongga mulut Alibaba, menjelajah di setiap ruangnya, membuat Alibaba mendesah penuh nikmat. Tubuh mereka terasa panas.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ikatan itu. Sedikit saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Alibaba. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu kini semakin merah, "Apa yang barusan ka—"

"Dan seindah apapun bunga itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat seseorang begitu tergoda untuk mencium bibirnya, bukan?" bocah berambut biru itu masih memasang senyumnya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnnya dari hadapan Aladdin, "Itu membuktikan Alibaba-_kun_ juga memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa~"

"Hoy, kalian berdua... Aku sudah mengumpulkan buah untuk makan malam. Segera ke sini!" dari kejauhan, tampak Morgiana yang melambaikan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah mangga segar.

Aladdin menengok ke arah Morgiana dan membalas, "Baaiiikk~ Kami akan segera ke sana, Mor~" dan langsung saja bocah itu melenggang pergi ke arah Morgiana, meninggalkan Alibaba yang masih pada posisinya—posisi jatuh terduduk, mata melebar, bibir merah karena ciuman itu dan wajah yang super merah.

'_BLUGH!'_

Pangeran ke-3 Negeri Balbadd itu menjatuhkan diri di atas padang bunga, "Bocah Magi sialan... Dari mana dia belajar kalimat seperti itu, sih? Memang dia pikir aku wanita yang suka digoda apa? Aaaah, sialaaaannn! Lihat apa yang dia perbuat?! Sekarang bagaimana aku harus berurusan dengan 'ini', hah?!" Alibaba menggerutu sambil memegang bagian tengah celananya dengan erat.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Alibaba yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berada di dekat Aladdin karena takut diserang untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

**Seleseee~ ;DD Drabble singkat AlaAli buat Chinta-NakamaLuna! XDD dan jujur saya juga ge-fans sama ini pair, makanya enjoy banget pas ngetik ini! ;3 kalo ada typo dan misstypo, harap maklum. Males ngedit. #woi kalo Ala(u)ddin jadi OOC dengan jadi super gombal, ato Alibaba yang jadi super tsun dll maap yah.. 8DD berusaha untuk tidak OOC malah jadi OOCness kebangetan~ XD #dilemparsendal dan untuk bunga2 yang disebutin, kalo pengen tau soal bunga2 di atas, silakan buka gugel. ._./ komplit banget dah~ #promosi #bukan**


End file.
